For The Love Of A Child
by mrsmcdreamy90210
Summary: She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the knees with love for the young soul.How could anyone harm something so innocent? 5 Chapters are currently up!
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love of a Child**

**A/N & Rating-**This story is rated R because it deals with mature topics. I have seen movies on TV that deal with a lot worse issues at a lower rating, but just to be on the safe side….This story follows the episode of Law in Order SVU- Poison. Although I follow the story closely, No Copyright infringement is intended. This is also a mix with Grey's Anatomy. I do NOT own Law in Order or Grey's Anatomy.

**Summery:** She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the knees with love for the young soul. She was sprited and graceful, she was full of love for anything and anyone…How could anyone harm something so pure and innocent?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A four year old little girl Alexis Shepherd is lying unconscious on the bed with a tube in her throat. Her God-Mother, Meredith Grey, and Detective Benson are at the foot of the bed. Meredith is holding a baby gently in her arms.

"Derek says that if she survives, that she will be brain damaged." Meredith explained to the detective. "Derek is Alexis's father and the head of neurosciences here at the hospital. He is the best brain surgeon in this state." Meredith said looking sadly at the little girl.

"Now, were you there when your god daughter got sick?" Olivia asked.

"No, I was here at the hospital, I was just getting off of a double shift when Derek called me frantic, Alexis wasn't breathing Derek asked if I could stay here, to help take care of the other children while he and Addison talked to the doctors."

"How long has Alexis lived with them?" Benson asked

"Derek and Addison adopted her from Ireland when she was two years old. That was two years ago. Everyone thinks it's amazing, how much she looks like Addison." Meredith said with a slight smile as she sets the infant down in the double stroller with her twin sister. "These two were a surprise, they were born a year and a half after the adoption. Addison was told after Katie that she wasn't able to have anymore children. The hospital called you because they think that Alexis was poisoned?" Meredith asked her voice aching with sadness.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked her in a gentle tone.

"I think Addison did it." Meredith said her voice turning cold. "She is my best friend, but she is so cruel to Alexis. Never a kind word, never a hug or kiss."

"How does Addison treat the other children?" Olivia questioned

"Addie treats the twins and Katie like angels. Alexis she sees as a burden." Mere said her voice tired.

"How old is Katie?" The questions never seemed to end.

"She's seven"

"Do you think she may be able to tell us what happened to Alexis?"

"She loves Alexis. I hope so." Mere said as she begins to check Alexis's vitals and changes the her I.V. When that is complete Meredith sits down beside her god daughter, holding her hand, and gently running her fingers through her spiral red curls.

* * *

(In the hospital waiting room the Shepherd's seven-year old daughter Katie is playing with Lego's and brushing her Barbie dolls hair. Det. Stabler is talking to her.)

"Can you tell me what happened when you came home from school today?" He asked in a gentle carefree tone. He always found that when it came to children it was easier to get them to open up if he was carefree and playful. He took some Lego's and began stacking them together, making a castle.

"I watched SpongeBob." Katie said like it was the most routine thing in the entire world. Like everyone came straight home from school or work and turned the TV to Nickelodeon to watch SpongeBob.

"Where was Alexis at?" Elliot asked her.

"In the corner of the kitchen."

"What was she doing in the corner?"

"When Lexi is bad, mommy puts her there and makes her practice her numbers. She can only count to ten so she has to do it over and over and over and over and over again." Katie explained putting certain emphasis on the word 'over.'

"What kind of bad things does she do?" Elliot asked the young child, looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Today she wrote on the wall with a crayon." Katie said in an informative tone.

"Did you see Alexis eat or drink anything bad today?" Stabler asked the child, He could tell by the look in her eyes that the answer was yes.

"She drank the soapy water."

"What soapy water?" Stabler asked in a questioning tone.

"Mommy gave Lexi a bucket of water and a sponge to clean the wall. Lexi was crying, so mommy put the sponge in her mouth. Lexi kept spitting it out. Mommy got mad." She looked down at her Barbie doll, and kept gently brushing her hair.

"And when mommy got mad what happened?"

"She made it all soapy again and put it back in her mouth Lexi was coughing." Katie said making a face, as the memory of that morning's event came back to her.

"Then what happened." Stabler asked.

"She threw up. She kept trying to sit down, but Mommy made her stand in the corner again. When Daddy came home from his work here as the hopsickle Alexis fell down and wouldn't get up." She said just as Addison and Derek walk up behind their daughter and the detective.

"Katie?" Addison asks. Katie runs up and hugs Addison. "Mommy!" She exclaims. Olivia and Meredith walk into the waiting room. Meredith is pushing the stroller with the twins in it, who are sleeping peacefully.

"Why don't you take Katie to say goodnight to Alexis?" Olivia suggests and Meredith nodding takes Katie's small hand into her own larger one and they head off to Alexis's room. "Come on sweetheart." She suggests gently.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks concerned.

"We'd like you both to come down to our precinct." Benson says, she makes it sound at first as if it is a request.

"We have to get the children home, its far past their bedtime." Addison explains.

"Lady if I have anything to do with it you'll never see those kids again, your under arrest." Elliot Stabler says as he places handcuffs on Addison's wrists, and leads her away out to the car.

"What!" Derek exclaims. "What's going on?"

"Lets go Dr. Shepherd." Olivia demands.

* * *

(Interview room. Addison Shepherd is there, as well as Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler and Addison's defense attorney Oliver Gates.)

"Look your making a mistake!" Addison exclaimed. "I love Alexis!"

"Not according to your best friend." Olivia says in a harsh tone.

"Meredith is suicidal and her life is full of fake drama, you can't listen to her! She tried to kill herself twice since she started working at this hospital." Addison says in a defensive way.

"Can we listen to your daughter Katie, Mrs. Shepherd?" Stabler asks his tone more calm and in control than Benson's.

" Oh sure detectives! Because seven year olds are so reliable. Tomorrow she'll tell you that a pink pony unicorn lives in her closet, and that she is a princess to a far away land called Andalasia." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"So Katie made up the whole thing huh?" Stabler asked her, his voice turning more stern. "Like the part about how you shoved a sponge full of soapy water into Alexis's numerous amounts of times until she gagged and cried?" He asked his voice outraged.

"I don't know where Katie would get that from!" Addison said, false hurt in her tone that her own daughter would make up such a lie.

"Then you made her stand in a corner, counting until she collapsed!" Stabler pressed on.

"Plenty of children accidently ingest household poisons everyday. It's a sad fact, but it's life. It's not a crime detective." Oliver Gates finally said. His voice calm and sophisticated.

"So this was an accident?" Olivia asked in a non convinced tone.

"I feel terrible that I wasn't paying Alexis enough attention, but I can't be everywhere at once! I have four children. I am a good mother! I would never hurt my babies!" Addison said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

(Interview room number 2. Derek Shepherd is in here along with Munch and Fin.)

"Why don't you believe me!" Derek demands throwing his hands up into the air.

"We do, Mr. Shepherd. That's why your not under arrest." Det. Munch explained in a bored exasperated tone. As if he had said these same words ten million times before.

"My wife did nothing wrong!" Derek exclaimed for the millionth time.

"But you couldn't have known what your wife did! You were at work all day correct?" Det. Odafin Tutuola asked the man.

"I told you!" Derek started. " When I got home from work, Alexis had stopped breathing, and Addison was hysterical, and applying CPR. If Addison wanted to poison Alexis then why would she have called an ambulance? Why would we have rushed her to the hospital?" Derek asked angrily.

"Actually I'm interested in why your wife does the things that she does." Det Munch said in a challanging tone?

"Like what?" Derek asked meeting the challenge.

"Berate and emotionally abuse your adopted daughter?"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Derek yelled, looking like he was about to come across the table and whoop the detectives ass.

"Calling Ms. Grey a liar?" Tutuola questioned. "She says that your wife treats that girl worse than a dog!" He said backing up his initial statement.

"Meredith was always jealous of my wife. How can I make you understand?" Derek asked despriatly running his hands through his dark curly hair. "Addison loved Alexis!" He said quietly.

"You mean "Loves" Alexis, don't you Dr. Shepherd? Present tense, the girls not dead…..yet." He said as he turned and left the room, his words lingering in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Love of a Child**

**A/N & Rating**-This story is rated R because it deals with mature topics. I have seen movies on TV that deal with a lot worse issues at a lower rating, but just to be on the safe side….This story follows the episode of Law in Order SVU- Poison. Although I follow the story closely, No Copyright infringement is intended. This is also a mix with Grey's Anatomy. I do NOT own Law in Order or Grey's Anatomy.

**Summery:** She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the knees with love for the young soul. She was sprited and graceful, she was full of love for anything and anyone…How could anyone harm something so pure and innocent?

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: This chapter deals mostly with SVU, although the Shepherd's daughter is in this chapter. So yep. SVU. **

(The detectives are outside the interviewer's room. Huang, Novak, Benson, and Stabler are discussing the case.)

"The emergency room pumped two cups of detergent out of Alexis's stomach." Dr. Huang said his voice a mixture between sadness and disgust.

"Mrs. Shepherd's accident story is a bunch of bull shit." Stabler said angrily. "There is no kid who is going to swallow two cups of that stuff willingly!"

"What about the father, it must have been obvious that Addison hated the child. Wouldn't he have noticed something?" Olivia asked.

"The father wasn't at home. Since the father wasn't home, He is not criminally responsible." Assistant district attorney Casey Novak reminded the detectives.

"But we've got the mother right?" Stabler asked in an anxious tone.

"How is the seven year old girl?" Casey asked

"Solid." Stabler says, as he looks in through the mirror image glass, watching the interview. His facial expression showed one of anger.

"No chance you've influenced her statement?" Novak asked

"None. Counselor, I've been doing this for a little bit longer than you." He said in snide tone. One that showed pure annoyance.

"Just making sure that you're covered. Children under nine aren't automatically considered swear able, you know this detective." She said giving him a look.

"I can talk to her." Dr. George Haung volunteered. If she knows the difference between the truth and a lie and the consequences of telling a lie in court then she can testify." He said.

* * *

(Special Victims Unit, Children's Interview Room, Haung and Katie Shepherd are sitting at a small table coloring with crayons. Her Barbie is close by. The room is full of children's toys and games. A comfortable environment)

"Ok Katie. I am going to ask you some questions." Haung said his voice gentle. The girl looked up from her picture, a Disney princess, and nodded in approval, not saying a word as she looked back down and continued to color.

"Ok." Dr. Haung said "Can you tell me what color this is?" He asked holding up a purple crayon for the young girl to examine.

"That's purple." She said in a very quick tone.

"What if I said it was orange? Would I be telling you the truth? Or would I be telling you a lie?" The doctor asked the girl, and she didn't hesitate even one second before she replied…

"A lie."

"But why is it a lie?" The detective asked.

"Because it's purple not orange." She said.

"Right. Let me ask you something about promises ok?" He asked and she nodded again "If you promise your mommy that you will clean your room, and then you don't do it what happens?" He asked trying to see if she understood.

"I get into trouble." She replied, picking taking the purple crayon from him and coloring the princess's dress purple.

"Why is that?"

"Because I promised." Katie said in a smart tone.

"Right again, you are really good. Do you ever go to church sometimes?" he asked her giving her a little smile, when Katie nods her head at him.

"Who lives at Church?" He asked.

"God." Katie said

"Are you allowed to lie to God?"

"No."

"If you make a promise to God that you have to tell the truth do you keep that promise?" He asked her, putting this into words so that she would be able to understand them. Katie nods her head again.

"What if you tell a lie to God.?" He asks. Katie's eyes grew big and she shook her head.

"Then you really really get into trouble." She said.

* * *

(The courthouse. The Judge is walking down a hallway with Novak. Oliver Gates is close behind them, following at a slower pace.)

"Your chief witness is the defendant's seven year old daughter? That sounds a bit imprudent." He said in a mocking tone.

"Prior courts have held otherwise, your honor, Rittenhouse v. North Hempstead found that a three year old child wasn't automatically presumed incompetent to testify." Casey Novak said, defending her spot.

"Ah, but you are in my court now." The judge said in a threatening tone.

"And La Plant v. Atias disqualified a seven year old witness. It's completely subjective." The judge said in a cocky tone.

"This is why a psychiatrist examined Katie Shepherd and determined that she understands the difference between the truth and a lie." She injected.

"I'm sure the people won't mind me determining that for myself will they?" He asked.

"Oh, that's not necessary, Your Honor." Casey argued.

"But then again, this is my court. Produce me the girl and I will conduct the swear ability examination in the chambers. And by the way, the next time you step foot into my court room I'd appreciate it if you dressed appropriately, meaning a skirt." He said giving her dress suit a final look of disgust before walking away.

* * *

(Judge Taft's chambers, Taft is at his desk. Katie Shepherd is sitting in a chair next to him. Novak and Gates are seated across from the desk and a court reporter is typing in the corner of the room)

"I don't want you to be afraid , I just want you to answer the questions as truthfully as you can, do you understand?" He asked her. Katie nodded but it was evident that she was afraid.

"You have to speak loudly so that the reporter in the corner can hear you. Do you understand the difference between the truth and a lie Ms. Shepherd." The judge asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"If you told us something that you did not see or hear and you did not witness that event would that be the truth or a lie?" The judge asked speaking quickly so the words blurred together.

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"Do you understand the question?" The judge asked.

"Ummm" Katie replied, staring down at her hands. Her eyes look like they are about to burst into tears.

"Speak aloud." The judge demands. And Katie says nothing.

"Let the record show that the witness is unable to answer the question." (To Katie) "If you came into court and rose your right hand and you swore to tell the truth, and you told a lie what would happen to you?" He asked. Katie begins to cry.

"I don't know!" She says through tears.

"Do you know what the word truth means?" He asked, his voice UN forgiving.

Katie looks up at him with tear filled eyes and shakes her head no. The judge excuses the young girl and she runs out the door of the chambers crying.

"Well I think that answers the questions at hand." The judge said in a simple tone.

"With all due respect sir, I was confused by your questions." Casey Novak said coming to the defense of the young girl.

"I wouldn't go around admitting that Counselor." Taft said in a harsh tone.

Oliver Gates stood up and walked towards the judge. "The defense moves for a complete dismissal. Without the people's witness there is no case."

"Your Honor didn't say that she couldn't testify, he just said that she couldn't be sworn in. Her statement can be corroborated by the detergent found in the victim's stomach." Novak said, on top of her game.

"Evidence which also suggests accidental ingestion!" Gates argued.

"It might, but why don't we just let the jury decide that?" Novak asked in a questioning smart tone.

"Then I move to suppress the girl's testimony, your honor. She spoke with an SVU detective, she was alone without parental supervision." He said thinking of anything he could to destroy Novak's chance.

"That's standard procedure" Novak reminded him. "Child witnesses don't need their parents with them." She said.

"SO how can I be sure that anything the child says wasn't influenced by the police?" Gates asks.

"SVU detectives are trained to know how to interview chil------" Casey started but was interrupted by the judge.

"I would love to hear all about this. I am ordering a hurdy hearing. Your detective proves that he did nothing wrong than I will allow the young girls testimony." He said his voice cold and sarcastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Love of a Child**

**A/N & Rating-**This story is rated R because it deals with mature topics. I have seen movies on TV that deal with a lot worse issues at a lower rating, but just to be on the safe side….This story follows the episode of Law in Order SVU- Poison. Although I follow the story closely, No Copyright infringement is intended. This is also a mix with Grey's Anatomy. I do NOT own Law in Order or Grey's Anatomy.

**Summery:** She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the knees with love for the young soul. She was spirited and graceful, she was full of love for anything and anyone…How could anyone harm something so pure and innocent?

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

(The home of Addison and Derek Shepherd. Katie is lying on the couch in her pajamas, she is cuddling with her Disney Princess Barbie doll and matching blanket. Cinderella is playing on the big screen television set. The twins are asleep in the nursery in their separate cribs. Gentle Mozart music is playing and the nightlight eliminates a gentle glow over the room, all is well here. Derek and Addison however are in their bedroom. Tears are falling down Addison's face, and Derek is watching her, his expression one of fury.)

"What did you do Derek?" She demanded as she hit him on the chest multiple times. "What did you do to our baby?!?!?" She screamed hitting him. He draws back his hand, as if he is about to slap her. She backs up and walks over to the window looking out.

"Why do you insist on making me mad Addison?" Derek asked, his voice struggling to remain calm as he walks towards his wife.

"You were the only one alone with her! It was your day off and you were watching the kids!" Addison screamed. "We gave the Nanny the day off the day that Katie was hurt. I was pulling a double; you were the only one who could have done it Derek!" Addison exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Derek took another step towards her, and she took one more back, why did she insist on making him so angry? Why couldn't they just be the happy, loving family that they were before? Why couldn't she get her act together and do the right things by him and his children? Why did she have to be such a bitch?

"You have a pretty good life here wouldn't you say?" He asked her in a sweet tone. "I don't ask that much of you, cook, and keep the house clean, take care of the kids what, three whole hours a day when you get home from work, and have sex with me at night. What's wrong with you? Am I being cruel? Am I asking too much of you?" He asked the last sentence was said in a mocking tone.

Addison remains silent as the tears flow steadily down her cheeks. She keeps looking out the window as if looking somewhere else would save her from what she knew was going to be a long night, and not in the way she had ever wanted.

"Woman look at me when I'm talking to you." Derek exclaims his voice harsh. Addison keeps her head down and Derek grabs her face tightly by the cheeks and turns her head towards him. "I said look at me." He repeated.

"Derek!" Addison exclaimed. She remembered back to a time when life was simple. When they only had Katie, and Derek loved her more than anything in the world, Alexis was a troubled child. She would always cry and scream, throw temper tantrums. She would wet the bed and wet her pants on purpose and bite. Addison had just begun to rightly sort her out before she found out that she was pregnant again. The impossible had happened, and she was expecting twins.

"I don't ask that much of you Addison!" He exclaimed, squeezing her face harder.

"What did you do?" She asked angrily spitting at him. He lets go of her face and punches her, she falls down onto the floor. "What did you do to our daughter?!!!?" She screamed again refusing to give up as she stands and he takes her by the shoulders tightly.

Derek squeezed her arms tighter and shook her hard. "I did NOT hurt our Alexis!" He screamed at her as he pushed her away from him.

"DEREK STOP LYING! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed again, she was use to getting hit; she had been hit everyday for the last 3 years. She knew how to hide the bruises. She knew how to lie and say that everything was fine, she knew how to make it look like there wasn't anything going on between her and Derek, when in reality living with him was in equivalent to how she imagined living in hell would feel. They had their good times, but the good times seemed fewer and far in between as the years went on. Derek was like a God when he was around others, the perfect husband, the perfect father, but when they were alone she always bore the blunt force of his anger.

"I did not hurt my daughter!" He said. "Besides you heard what Katie said, she saw you shove the poison into the child's mouth. Why would she say that if it wasn't true?" He asked.

"I want a divorce." Addison said her voice calm.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He asked her in a harsh tone as he advanced on her once again grabbing her tightly on her already bruising arms.

"I want a divorce Derek; I don't deserve to live like this! Our children do NOT deserve to live like this! I want a divorce, once this trial is through and I am proven innocent I am taking the kids and I'm gone." Addison said through tears.

"You want out?" Derek asked and Addison nodded her head. Knowing that she did not deserve to be hit. She didn't know how she would do it, but she would raise her four kids on her own, she would raise them away from here, away from Derek.

"I deserve better than this Derek!" She screamed. Her heart pounding in her throat. Fear wrenching it's way through her body as he opened the window and picked Addison up, despite her screaming and kicking, He forced her out the window dangling her over the three story drop.

"This is your only way out. If I can't have you than nobody can!" He exclaimed as he dangled her halfway out the window. She shrieked loudly as he slid her just a little further out as each second passed, but being sure to hold her, (lightly so she felt as if she was going to fall), but securely enough so that he didn't drop her out the window. Addison is in full hysterics by this point.

"Der-Derek no please!" She screamed frantically trying to get back into the house. "Derek please, I'll stay! I'll stay!" She begged

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"I'll stay. Derek I'll stay." She said as he slowly pulled her back into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want an out?" He asked her. And she nodded her head viciously as she clung to him, so grateful to be back inside the house. And she cried she rested her head on his shoulder, and he gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok, it's ok Addie calm down." He whispered to her, once again calm. His anger completely gone. Something about hanging his wife, the woman he loved, and the mother of his children, out a window threatening to drop her, seemed to have that effect on him. The couple collapses to the floor and she is still clinging to her husband. He pulls her away from him, and looks into her tear filled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…Baby I'm sorry." He said, as he gently touched her cheek where he had punched her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I get so angry. I'll---I'll get help, I'll go to counseling or anger management or something. We can work; we can make this work ok?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Kiss me." He demanded and Addison pressed her lips to his, although she really just wanted to run, to run far far away. She wanted to believe that he could change. She wanted him to change. Wanted to be able to change him, but deep down she was doubtful about rather or not she would be able to.

"Addison you're not going to get convicted." Derek said as he pulled her away from him. "You're not going to jail. I know you didn't do this. You love me right?" He asked her, gently rubbing his hand through her deep red locks.

"I love you." She said nodding her head.

"Then we can't change our story now." He said in a harsh tone that immediately softened. "We have to keep our lies straight Addison." He said in a warning tone. "I can't afford to loose my career for that little brat." He said "Besides you know what will happen if you don't keep our story straight." He said in a threatening tone, and Addison nodded as tears fell down her cheeks once more. "Derek please- I am going to loose my job, my career, I am going to loose everything!" She exclaimed.

"Would you rather have your job, or your children's ashes?" He asked her and she sobbed harder. "I'll do it. Derek I'll do it, I'll cover for you, but you have to come clean, you have to confess. Derek please! I am going to loose everything." She begged him again. She couldn't loose her job, she couldn't loose the only thing she has ever loved doing other than being a mother. She couldn't loose her life.

"They don't have any evidence that you hurt her, all they have is Katie's word, and that won't stand in court. Nobody in their right minds would put a seven year old child on the stands." Derek said looking at Addison, and gently kissing her.

"I love Alexis so much Derek." She sobbed. "I---I know I'm not a very good mother to her sometimes, I know I can get frustrated and loose my patience, but I would never hurt her. I would never hurt my baby." Addison whispered over and over again. Derek gently continues to stroke her long red hair. Holding her close to his body and gently rocking her back and fourth back and fourth over and over again as she repeated the sentence.

"I would never hurt her. I would never hurt my baby. I love her. Derek I love our baby."

"I know I know." He whispered into her mange of spiral curls. "I'm sorry." He whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Love of a Child**

**A/N & Rating-**This story is rated R because it deals with mature topics. I have seen movies on TV that deal with a lot worse issues at a lower rating, but just to be on the safe side….This story follows the episode of Law in Order SVU- Poison. Although I follow the story closely, No Copyright infringement is intended. This is also a mix with Grey's Anatomy. I do NOT own Law in Order or Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary:** She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the knees with love for the young soul. She was spirited and graceful, she was full of love for anything and anyone…How could anyone harm something so pure and innocent?

**Author's Note: **A special thank you goes out to all of my readers who read and reviewed this story!!! Thank you so much for your support and kind words! And to those of you who haven't read or reviewed, please Read and Review! lol :DThe story has been read 998 times and visited an additional 615 times! Amazing! Love you all! And with that being said, let the story continue!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Seattle Grace Hospital, cafeteria. The interns are sitting at their usual table. The topic of the Shepherd's daughter, and the trial is hot on the list of gossip topics to be discussed, and seems to be, as far as anyone can tell, all anyone at the hospital was talking about. It wasn't everyday that your two finest Attending were suspected of almost killing their daughter.)

"---So do you think she really did it?" Karev asked in an anxious tone as he walked up to the table, sitting down and shoving a French fry into his mouth.

"No! There's no way that Addison could have done that! She loves her daughters! She is amazing with children. She would never hurt a child!" Izzy Stevens said immediately coming to her Attending's defense. See she, besides Meredith, was one of the only interns who REALLY knew Addison. Addison had seen a beam of talent in Izzy Stevens for her specialty, and so, since their first year, Izzy has been working under Addison's wing.

"I think that we really can't place blame, we don't know what really happened. Dr. Shepherd says that she is innocent, and there is no evidence, so far, showing that she's not and so-----"George rambled on. Meredith threw a raw baby carrot at him.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed. "You seriously want to talk about this now?" She asked, she had been with Addison for the last few days, she had seen her break down in body wrenching sobs at the loss or almost loss of her daughter, she had watched as Addison fell apart in the tiny child's hospital room. She had seen a lot of patients, she had seen a lot of fake grief, but this…no…this wasn't fake. Addison was in real pain over the whole situation. Derek on the other hand….

"Oh shut up." Yang replied as she playfully hit Meredith in the arm. "Your just defending her because she's your other best friend. She's your other Person!" She said giving Meredith a look with false hurt and jealously in her tone.

"No that's not it at all!" Meredith said, beginning to get angry. "Addison loves her daughter. And I may have thought she could have hurt her before, but I really don't think she was the one who hurt Alexis!" Meredith said her tone threatening. Meredith spots Addison sitting at a table all alone. Angrily she gets up and taking her food tray in her hands goes over to where the redhead was sitting and places her tray down beside her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She asked giving her friend a sweet smile.

"Huh?" Addison asked, as if she was coming out of some sort of daze, and then just now realizing that Meredith was there replied "Yeah, sure whatever."

Meredith sits down and beings to pick at what remains of a chicken caser salad. Looking down at her food, and then back up at Addison she realized that Addison was, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, crying. Tears fell down her crystal blue eyes, and she held her head in her hands. Meredith awkwardly placed her hand on the redhead's back, and rubbed in gentle circles. Whispering gentle words to her best friend, everything was going to be ok. It had to be.

"Lets go somewhere quiet what do you say??" Meredith suggested as she looked at her best friend, who seemed to be getting the blunt force of all of the Gossip. People weren't even pretending to hide the fact that they were talking about her, and instead spoke up as they passed the table. The Addison that would have once never cared what others thought, the Addison that would have told anyone off in a heartbeat that talked bad about her was gone, and this Addison, a wounded, broken, tired soul was the Addison that had taken the once vibrant woman's place. Addison looked up at Meredith in a grateful way and nodded her head.

* * *

(Alexis Shepherd's room. Detective Olivia Benson is sitting in a chair next to the little girl holding her hand, gently caressing the child's tiny hand with her thumb. The sound of heart monitors and other various machines that are attached to the young child are heard.)

'How could somebody hurt someone so pure, so innocent?' Olivia thought to herself as she watched the young child, struggling for her life, trying to live, fighting when something so bad, so unbelievable had happened to her. She had seen a lot of things, seen a lot of horrible, painful things, but this had to be one of the worst things she had ever witnessed. Thinking about it, it always pained her to see a child suffering. It killed her to think that someone could hurt something as pure and innocent as a baby. Ok so Alexis wasn't a baby, but still…

'What are we missing?' She thought, they had gone over the case evidence, they had gotten the suspect, they had talked to witnesses and gathered evidence that proved that Addison was the one who had harmed the child, but still, Olivia couldn't be sure as she watched the child's chest rise and fall with the help of the breathing tube. She had seen a lot of terrible mothers, and she knew that there were a lot of people who would harm a child, but something about Addison was off. Addison just didn't seem to be the type of person who would hurt her baby. She didn't have that profile. Olivia knew the profile, and something about Addison just didn't fit.

Detective Stabler walked into the room, at first he says nothing, but then walks behind Olivia and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Olivia—"He started in a gentle tone.

"Something isn't right." She said watching the small child struggling to breathe.

"What do you mean?" The detective asked. "It's a sure win." He said looking at her, as if she had lost her mind. They had been through this before. And all of the evidence pointed towards Addison.

"Something isn't right, I really believe that were missing something….something that could prove that Mrs. Shepherd is telling the truth. The question is what is it?" She asked him. She gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead before standing and walking out of the room.

* * *

(The home of the Shepherd's. Derek is still at work, and Addison is at home with the girls. The nanny has left, the twins had been put down for the night, and Addison is sitting on the sofa, watching her daughter Katie do her homework on the coffee table.)

"Mommy I don't understand it!" Katie whined as she looked at her mother with a look of pure disgust and frustration at the fact that she was being asked to do third grade level math. Katie was a smart girl, and although she was only suppose to be in the second grade, she was advanced a year.

"Well sweetie try again, (Addison takes a look at the problem at hand and gives Katie a curious look) Katie you know how to do this." She said "We've been doing word problems like these since last year."She said to her daughter. Katie doesn't reply but just gives her mother a tainted look.

"An oven cost $860. A washing machine cost $135 less than the oven. Find the change received by Ben if he paid the cashier $1000 for the washing machine." Addison read the math problem out loud to her daughter. "It's a two step problem." She suggested, but something about her daughter was off. Addison knew that her little girl knew how to work the problem, and possibly problems far more advance than these. Katie loves math, and always makes top marks on all of her assignments. Katie suddenly bursts into tears and Addison shocked took her into her arms.

"Shh---shhh---Katie what is it? What's wrong?" She asked her daughter, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry mommy. Mommy I'm sorry." Katie repeated over and over again. "Daddy made me promise. Mommy I'm sorry." Addison shocked by Katie's outburst, and confused about what she was talking about gently moved her daughter away from her, and held her by the shoulders gently so that their eyes made contact as she looked to her daughter.

"Katie what are you talking about?" She asked her daughter seriously. Katie doesn't respond, but looks away from her mother in an ashamed way.

"Katie—baby mommy's not mad at you. Mommy just wants to know what you're talking about." She whispered. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Daddy hurt Alexis. Daddy hurt her, and he made me promise that I wouldn't say that he did it." She sobbed, Addison took her into her arms once again and Katie burry's her face in Addison's chest.

"Oh sweetie." Addison whispered suddenly understanding. Katie knew what had really happened. Katie knew the truth. How had Addison been so stupid? Why hadn't she asked her daughter before? Why hadn't she asked her daughter when she had lied to the police about her? Why?

"Sweetie what really happened to Alexis?" Addison asked gently. "It's ok, you can tell mommy." She said stroking her daughter's long curly red hair. "shh don't cry."

"Daddy said he would do bad things if I told anyone the truth, even you Mommy." Katie said as tears fell down her cheeks, and she looked up at her mother. Addison's heart broke as she looked into her daughters eyes. She had to ask though. She had too.

"What bad things?" She asked, trying to be strong, trying to keep her voice from quivering. Katie looked up at her mother, as if unable to say, but finally said in a quivering tiny voice.

"Daddy said that he would---"Katie stopped, she looked down trying to catch her breath from all of the tears. After five or ten minutes she replies in a whisper "he would kill you mommy. Daddy said that he would kill you and the babies if I told anyone." She whispered clinging to her Mother, apparently terrified.

"Shh--- Katie." Addison soothed her daughter. "Mommy would never let that happen." She said, she realized that she hadn't gotten the answer she was seeking from her daughter, but she knew that at this point it really didn't matter. What mattered was that her daughter was holding something so terrible, such a painful secret deep inside that it was keeping her from living her life.

"Katie—Mommy doesn't want you to worry about what daddy said ok?" She asked, knowing that even though she said she didn't want for Katie to worry that Katie would still do just that. Katie had the tendency of someone ten times her age to worry about things that were bothering her. She looked up at her mom, with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Please don't tell daddy I told! Mommy pleases!" She begged clinging to her mother tighter.

"Shhh---Katie Mommy's not going to tell daddy anything. Shh sweetie your safe. Nothing bad is going to happen. Mommy's safe. The babies are safe. Were all safe. Mommy loves you and your sisters more than anything else in the world. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok?" She asked her daughter.

Katie looked up doubtfully at her mom. This made Addison worry. Was Derek hurting Katie in some other way that she was too afraid to tell her mom about? Did he hit her? Did he--- 'No Addison!' Addie demanded to herself. 'stop thinking like that. Derek loves his children. He would never hurt them.' Katie had seen her mother being beaten by her father numerous amounts of times. She had seen her mother fall to the floor bleeding. Only to be picked up again and thrown against the wall. Katie had seen too much, she knew too much to feel safe. She couldn't feel safe.

"Sweetie did daddy ever hurt you?" Addison asked her voice cautious and her words are spoken with such a careful tone, that instead of sounding gentle it sounded cold. Katie looked away again, unable to make eye contact with her mother.

"Katie look at me." Addison demanded. "Did Daddy ever hurt you?" She asked again, this time she minded her tone, so it was soft and gentle. Katie nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

"Katie what did daddy do to you?" Addison asked looking at her daughter. "How did daddy hurt you?" She asked and she was shocked and repulsed by her daughter's response.

"Daddy hits me." Katie whispered. "He hits me, and he shakes me really hard like he did Alexis." She whispered. Her tone so soft that Addison had trouble understanding. She begins to cry again and Addison holds her close. "Daddy makes me play games with him." She said as she snuggled closer to her mother, for the even brief feeling of safeness. "When were alone, Daddy makes me play games." She whispered looking at her mother.

"Where did daddy hit you at?" Addison asked. She removed Katie's shirt and took a deep breath to keep from screaming as she reveled black and blue bruises in the shape of fingers around her daughter's small shoulders, and a huge black-ish bruise on her back.

Addison helped Katie to put her shirt back on and stood up as her daughter moved away from her, and back to the coffee table where she looked down at her homework with a tired look. Addison nodded to her daughter, who couldn't seem to understand the fury in her mother's eyes.

"Try and finish your homework sweetie. Mommy needs to make a phone call." She said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything ok?" She asked making up her mind. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Katie's sake, for all of their sake. She had to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**For The Love of a Child**

**A/N & Rating-**This story is rated R because it deals with mature topics. I

have seen movies on TV that deal with a lot worse issues at a lower rating,

but just to be on the safe side..This story follows the episode of Law in

Order SVU- Poison. Although I follow the story closely, No Copyright

infringement is intended. This is also a mix with Grey's Anatomy. I do NOT

own Law in Order or Grey's Anatomy.

**Summery:** She was a young child, beautiful and vibrant with flowing red curls

and shocking blue eyes that would make even the meanest adult weak in the

knees with love for the young soul. She was sprited and graceful, she was

full of love for anything and could anyone harm something so pure and innocent?

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers! It was such an

amazing delight to be able to log in this morning and read 4 new reviews! I

Am so glad that you like the story thus far.

**Chapter 5**

(Seattle Elementary School- After receiving a very disturbing telephone call

From Mrs. Shepherd, Olivia feels that it is necessary, effective ASAP, to

Go to the school, and talk to Katie. If there is any truth of what her

Mother suspected then the case was going to be taking a whole new twist. The

Protection of the child was the most important thing, and if she was being

Abused, as well than she needed to be placed somewhere where she can be

Safe, and loved. No child should live her life in fear.)

"My name is Detective Benson." Olivia said as she walked up to the main

Office to sign in. "I need to talk to Katie Shepherd." She said in calm

Tone. The receptionist at the desk was on the phone, she signaled one

Moment, and when she hung up the phone, she gave Olivia a strange look.

"Are you family?" She asked and Olivia flashed her badge.

"Ok...Ok..." The receptionist muttered under her breath. She quickly typed

Something into the computer and then stood up. "She's in Mrs. Campbell's

Class, follow me."Olivia followed the strange woman to the child's class. As

The receptionist peeked her head in the door.

"I need to see Katie Shepherd." She said, Katie hearing her name being

Called, and then seeing Olivia standing in the doorway beside the office

Lady, stayed rooted in her seat determined to finish the math problem that

She was working on ignoring the adults. Mrs. Campbell walked over to Katie

And gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The child wrenched as if in pain

At the slightest touch, and the teacher quickly removed her hand.

"Someone's hear to see you Katie. Follow me." She said and Katie gathered

Her things and rose, reluctantly following the teacher to the door.

"Hi Katie!" Olivia said in a cheerful tone. "My name is Olivia and I would

Like to talk to you is that ok?" Katie looked up to her teacher, fear in

Her eyes. Her teacher nodded and gently nudged her forward. Katie took a

Deep breath and stepped out the door, as the teacher pulled Olivia aside.

Olivia looked down at Katie and asked her to follow the receptionist to the

Counselor's office.

"May I please ask what this is regarding?" The teacher asked in a curious

Tone once Katie was out of earshot.

"I am Detective Benson from the Special Victims Unit. Katie is involved in

One of our cases, we fear she is being abused." Olivia said. "Have you

Noticed anything strange going on with Katie lately?" Olivia asked the

Teacher, who had a compassionate look on her face.

"When I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention just now she

Jerked away as if I was hurting her." The teacher said, and then she began

Thinking back to the times that she had noticed bruises on Katie, and how

Katie always cried during GYM class, always saying that her tummy hurt.

"That could be because of the abuse. Anything else?" Olivia asked and Mrs.

Campbell told her of the bruises that she had briefly seen, and about Gym

Class. Olivia smiled the teacher and thanked her, telling her if there was

Anything else to just give her a call as she handed a business card to her

And walked down the hall to the counselor's office. When she gets into the office she takes out a small recording device and hits the record button. So she would have proof of the conversation.

"Katie I would like to talk to you about what happened the other night." Olivia said in a gentle tone. She watched as the little girl clung to her little life sized baby doll, as if the tiny newborn sized doll was giving her the strength to live another day.

"Why?"

"Well sweetie because if someone's hurting you or your sisters I need to know so that I can make it stop." Liv said trying to explain the facts. Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes, and Olivia gently held the little girl's hands in her own.

"Everything is going to be ok." She reassured her. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to talk ok? I just want you to be safe." She asked in a gentle tone.

"You can't stop HIM from hurting me." Katie said and then upon realizing what she had just said she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She wasn't suppose to ever tell anyone what he did to her. She wasn't suppose to EVER tell anyone how he hurt her at night.

The tears that were welling up in her eyes just moments before started to stream down in a steady flow now. Olivia gently took the little girl into her arms, holding her loosely, as not to put any pressure on the bruises.

"Who hurts you Katie? Who is Him?" She asked her tone soft. She gently stroked the little girls long red hair. Trying to soothe her, trying to calm her down.

Katie didn't reply, but just shook her head over and over again. Her lips pursed shut. Refusing to speak at the moment. When she finally did speak she replied.

"I want my mommy!"

"Ok let's make a deal." Olivia said, and Katie looked up at her confused. "I'll call your mommy, but first I need to know who's hurting you, and how they hurt you." She said, she needed to know if she needed to take the child and place her in foster care. She needed to know that the little girl was going to be safe. She needed to know that she wasn't going to get hurt again when she was released from school back into her parents care. She decided that she could get Katie's story about how Alexis got hurt later. The protection of Katie needed to be the first priority.

"If I tell you who hurt me can you make him go away so he can't ever hurt me anymore?" Katie asked Olivia, her eyes wide and tear filled as she looked up to the detective.

"I promise, if you tell me, and you tell me the truth, I will make sure whoever it is will never hurt you again." Olivia said nodding her head at the young girl. She never made promises, never promised an outcome to a situation, but this little girl was so frightened, so alone. She needed the peace of mind that would come from knowing that she could be safe, if only she told the truth.

"It's my daddy." Katie whispered, "He hurted Mommy and Lexi too." She said tears fell down her cheeks, and she clung to Olivia, as if she were going to get hit for even talking. Olivia could feel the tiny child's body tensing up under her gentle grip.

"It's ok, sweetie I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered into the mange of red hair. "Can you tell me what your daddy does?" She asked, and the little girl nodded her head, still clinging to Olivia and the baby doll with all of her mite.

"Daddy hits Mommy a lot, and screams bad words at her." Katie looked down, as if ashamed and afraid of what was about to happen next.

"its ok sweetie, take your time." Olivia said, trying her best not to Coach the child. It was about five or ten minutes before the little girl spoke again.

"Daddy makes me play games with him."She whispered.

"What kind of games? Like Clue and Mouse Trap?" Olivia asked.

"No, different games, bad games when were alone at night." Katie said, her voice trembling, "When mommy has to work late and the babies are asleep." She whispered. Her whole body shaking with fear.

"Can you tell me about these games?" Olivia asked, her heart sinking, she knew what the child was going to say. She knew how fathers sometimes forced their daughters to play "Games" with them, "games" that weren't really games at all.

"Daddy, sometimes he helps me get ready for bed at night, and daddy takes off my pajamas and makes me play with Willie." She said in a tone full of hurt.

"Willie?" Olivia asked.

"uh huh, and he hurts me." Katie whispered.

"Who is Willie? Where does Willie live?" Olivia asked. She knew that just "Willie" would never hold up in court. But Katie just shook her head with a fearful expression on her face, she knew she had already said far too much.

"Katie can I see your dolly?" She asked and Katie gave strange look. But Olivia had an idea. If she could get the child to show her where her daddy hurt her, the evidence may hold up in court, along with the fact that he as good as killed Alexis, this man was looking at 99 years to life. Katie handed the baby doll to Olivia with trembling hands.

"Such a pretty baby, what's her name?" Olivia asked.

"Amanda." Katie whispered.

"Wow you must be pretty smart to come up with such a good name as that huh?" She asked the little one, and Katie smiled a little through her tears.

"Can you show me on Amanda where your daddy hurts you?" Olivia asked. Katie hesitated before nodding and pointing to the arms, back, stomach and the area between the dolly's legs.

"Willie lives there." Katie whispered. "Daddy hurts me there with Willie." She said as tears welled down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie." Olivia whispered gently. Hugging the little girl, holding her close, as she possibly could with out hurting her any further. She knew that she would have to get this child out of the home, she knew that in order for this child to be safe she would have to be removed from her fathers care.

"You did a really good thing sweetie." Olivia whispered to Katie. "You did a really good thing today in telling the truth." She said gently rubbing the child's back. She hit the off button on the recorder and then took out her cell phone.

"Lets call your Mommy and tell her what a big help you were ok?" She asked to Katie, who nodded her head slowly, and curled up in Olivia's lap.

"Please can I go to sleep?" She asked in a exhausted tone. "I'm so sleepy." She whispered. "I didn't sleep last night." She said and Olivia nodded her head. Letting the girl remain curled up in her lap Olivia called Addison, and then her office. Once she had the proper authority to remove the girl from the home, Olivia held the child, and waited for her mother to arrive.


End file.
